


Neighbors

by sonofdvrin



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, just in case you were curious, the aparment complex is called smith and burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofdvrin/pseuds/sonofdvrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt finally meets his neighbor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighbors

Kurt had only started living in the Wallingford neighborhood about a month ago. He had gotten accepted into the University of Washington’s graduate program for cultural anthropology. Although he was ecstatic, it was hard for him to leave his home across the ocean, especially since he knew nobody here. Fortunately, he was able to rent a small, cheap (but nice) apartment that was only a ten minute drive from the university.

It was a Friday afternoon when Kurt was walking back from the grocery store. Walking had seemed like a good idea, since the store was only a few blocks away, but now that he was at the apartments, his arms were burning. Thankfully, Kurt had made it to his front door before he dropped anything. Kurt grabbed his fallen groceries speedily, hoping nobody would notice.

“Hey, let me help you with that,” somebody said.

“Oh, um, thanks,” Kurt whispered, as he looked over.

Kurt saw that it was his neighbor, who he had thought was extremely handsome. Turning his attention back to his groceries, he gathered up them up quickly. Kurt had never gotten the courage to talk to him, much less ask what his name was. After grabbing everything, Kurt unlocked his door and allowed his neighbor to come in.

Thankfully, Kurt had the bright idea to clean everything earlier this week, although there were still piles in places of books and coats. Kurt set down his groceries, with his neighbor following suit. 

“Thank you,” Kurt said, politely. 

“No problem, um…what is your name?” his neighbor asked. “I’m Peter, by the way.”

“I’m, uh, Kurt,” Kurt answered. “Thank you again.”

“Oh, it’s no problem,” Peter replied. “Anything for my cute neighbor.”

Peter then immediately turned red and left without a word. Kurt walked to his door to try and catch Peter, but he already heard the door slam shut. Sighing, Kurt locked up his door and went to put everything away. He almost had his chance to talk to him more, but at least he now had the knowledge that Peter thought he was cute.

It wasn’t until Sunday afternoon that Kurt saw Peter again, walking down the hallway. Peter froze and Kurt seized this opportunity to say hi. 

“Hey, Peter,” Kurt greeted. “How was your weekend?”

“Oh, uh, it was pretty laid back,” Peter replied nervously. “I just hung out here, by myself, as usual. How was yours?”

“Not too bad, went to the park to draw today,” Kurt answered. “You should join me sometime, yeah?”

“Oh, no I couldn’t bother you like that,” Peter replied.

“No problem then,” Kurt whispered.

Kurt wasn’t sure where he got that confidence from, but it was gone now. He smiled at Peter, and then started walking to his door. So much for trying to initiate something, but at least Kurt knew that Peter was probably not interested in hanging out with him.

“Wait, Kurt!” Peter exclaimed.

Kurt turned around and looked at Peter with a small glimmer of hope in his eyes. 

“Maybe, uh, maybe I will join you,” Peter mumbled. “I do need to get out more, and you seem like a nice guy and-”

“Peter, slow down,” Kurt interjected. “I’m going out again tomorrow. Does that sound good?”

Peter nodded, with a huge grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for vagnervagner on tumblr


End file.
